In many cases, semiconductor devices including semiconductor elements, peripheral circuits, are used in the form of, for example, a semiconductor package containing and hermetically sealing the semiconductor devices by taking into consideration mounting, heat dissipation, and the like. When the semiconductor devices are to be contained in the semiconductor package, the semiconductor devices are fixed on a substrate of the semiconductor package through bonding or the like.
Therefore, in this type of the semiconductor package, in terms of the bonding temperature of the semiconductor device or the operating temperature of the semiconductor device, the structure needs to be sufficiently stabilized, and thus, when the semiconductor package is to be assembled, members are bonded to each other by using silver solder or the like having a high melting point (for example, 780° C. or higher). Namely, the members are bonded to each other at a temperature which is much higher than the bonding temperature of the semiconductor device or the operating temperature of the semiconductor device.
However, in the case of using silver solder or the like, since the assembling is performed at a high temperature, warpage or distortion may occur due to a difference in coefficients of thermal expansion among the members made of different materials, and thus, a function as a semiconductor package may be deteriorated.